


Junjou Fairytale!

by Sugarkittyartistpro



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fairies, Half human half animal, M/M, Mating Season, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Yaoi, blood in later chapters, enchanted forest, fairytale AU, mpreg in later chapters, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarkittyartistpro/pseuds/Sugarkittyartistpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter may contain a mention of Mpreg and little blood! Also cliffhanger at the end. Otherwise please enjoy the rest of the story!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many years ago in a land far away, legends told a story about a enchanted forest located somewhere in the kingdom. It is believed that inside the enchanted forest was home to forest animals and mythical creatures such as Merpeople, Fairies, and even dragons. The only problem was how many people tried to find the enchanted forest, they had no luck finding the forest. It seemed as though it would disappear off the face of Earth. Until one day, the enchanted forest will one day show itself once again.


	2. Chapter 2

One sunny afternoon in the kingdom's village, Misaki stared out the window waiting for his brother to return home. Misaki and his brother, Takahiro lived in a little cottage on top of a hill surrounded by the tree of the forest behind their house. Ever since their parents died, Takahiro has been taking care of his younger brother, Misaki. So whenever Takahiro left to go to town, Misaki would sit in front of the window next to the door and would wait for his brother to come home. He felt so alone whenever his brother was gone. He hated it.

"Anytime now, brother!" Misaki sighed looking out the window to their home. He knows that Takahiro would be home soon, but sometimes it will feel like he was taking forever to come home. Misaki would get very worried and would start thinking what might have happened to his brother. Did the horse and carriage get lost trying to find their home? Did something happen in town? Thinking of these things made Misaki have very bad anxieties. But the town was pretty safe, so nothing can go wrong there probably. The horse and carriage that picked up Takahiro to go to town was nice. But, anything could happen no matter whatever it was. Of course, Misaki would never told his brother about this because he wanted Takahiro to think that he can take care of himself and not worry all the time. Still staring out the window thinking about his brother, Misaki started to noticed that the sun was going down and it will be dark out soon. Misaki looked away from the window and look over to the clock.

"I should be getting ready for bed soon," Misaki said staring at the clock.

"Maybe he'll be home by then!" Misaki stood from the chair in front of the window and moved the chair back to their kitchen table. He walked up the stairs leading up to the second floor of the cottage. He got to his bedroom, switched into his bedtime clothes, and slowly got into bed. His head hit the pillow and slowly closed his eyes. But before he fell into deep sleep, he heard what sounded like wolves howling in the distance. To most people, they would get very annoyed at the wolves howling late at night. To Misaki, they are beautiful creatures and loved hearing them howling at the moon at night. Misaki turned himself to the side his window in his room facing the trees of the forest outside. He slowly closed his eyes until he heard what sounded small taps on the glass of the window. He opened his eyes and noticed a small red bird pecking at the window. Ever since Misaki was a kid, a small red bird would come and visited him every night. Misaki liked having his small animal friend visiting him every night but as he got older, the bird's visits would become very rare. Misaki never understand why it stopped coming. But he was very excited to see his feathered friend again.

"Oh, its you!" Misaki said. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and slowly got up from his bed. He walked toward the windows and opened the latch on the window. The bird flew away from the window so that Misaki could open the window. When the window doors opened, the bird flew around Misaki's room and landed on the perch of the window. 

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, hasn't it?" Misaki said to the bird. "Hold on, I'll get you some food."

As soon as Misaki walked away from the window, the bird made a very loud chirp and flew away from window. Misaki looked over his shoulder and ran over to the window. He watched as the bird flew towards the entrance of the forest. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Misaki yelled out toward the bird. Misaki ran out of his room and down the stairs to the first floor of the cottage. Misaki grabbed his green hood hanging on one of the chairs. This green hood with a gold lacing at the bottom meant something to Misaki. For his 15th birthday, Takahiro bought it for him and to this day he stills wearing it remembering when Takahiro bought it home for his birthday. He loved his hood so much because it made him think of Takahiro when he was alone. He quickly put on his hood and ran out the back door of the cottage. Misaki opened the door and chased after the bird.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misaki shouted while running after the bird and into the night. The bird flew into the dark forest. Misaki stopped at the front of the forest. He quickly looked over his shoulder and stared at the home that he and his brother has shared together. He sighed, looked back at the forest, and took his first steps into the forest. The forest was dark. Misaki couldn't see a thing. That was until he heard the chirping of the bird and decided to follow the sounds. He followed the sounds until he finally stopped and stood in front of a mysterious force of some sort.

"This is weird! Has this always been here?" Misaki said to himself. He walked up to the force and looked inside. On the other side of the force, it looked exactly like the side that Misaki was on the other side. The trees were the same. Misaki looked up the force. It seems to reach to the tops of the trees. Misaki looked back at the force and put his hand on it. When his hand was on the force, the force started to take his whole hand until his hand was on the other side of the force. Misaki quickly pulled his hand out and looked at it. There were no weird marks or anything.

"Well at least, it didn't shock me or anything!" Misaki was relieved and took a deep breath. He heard the sound of chirping again and looked around to find where the noise was coming from. He looked at the force and saw the bird on the other side of the force. The bird was perched on a tree, looking at Misaki. Misaki looked back at the bird and back at the force.

"You want me to go through this?" Misaki said pointing at the force. The bird stared Misaki. "Alright! Alright, I'll be right over," Misaki said with a laugh. Misaki put his hands onto force and stared to push his body into the force. He quickly looked up to see the bird in the tree. The bird glanced at him and started to flutter it's wings. 

"Oh no, You don't. Don't fly away from me!" Misaki shouted toward the bird. The bird flew away, leaving Misaki going through the force by himself. With almost his whole body on the other side of mysterious force, Misaki looked over his shoulder and took a quick glance of the forest behind him. Misaki felt a little nervous about this but still felt excited for some reason. It felt as though this was gonna take a magical turn.


	3. Chapter 3

When Misaki reached the other side of the force, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. He noticed the trees looked the same, in fact everything looked normal. But for some reason, He felt a magical feel but couldn't put a finger on it. 

"I don't understand this. Isn't this suppose to be a magical forest or something? Wait, the force," Misaki said to himself and walked over to the force. He put his hands on the force but the force didn't try to suck him in to other side. It was completely solid. 

"How am I gonna get home now," Misaki said, disappointed. He turned around with his back against the force. "Well looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while," Misaki sighed. "Oh yea, where did that bird go?" Misaki looked up into the trees. But nothing was there. He looked towards the ground and found a bunch of small red feathers following a path. Misaki followed the path of red feathers to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Then a huge gust of wind blew the path of feathers away.

"Oh no! Where am I suppose to go now? This sucks," Misaki yelled. Misaki looked around the clearing. There were 2 paths that Misaki could take. 

"Um...Maybe I could go this way or this way...Ugh I'm not good at directions...Hmm...This is so confusing," Misaki said to himself. A low growl came from a bush behind him. He saw a pair of eyes between the leaves of the bush.

"Oh no," Misaki said backing up. The growl grew louder. "Ahhh," Misaki screamed running through one of the paths. He ran as fast he could through the forest with feet running behind him. He quickly glanced behind him but nothing was chasing him. By the time he faced forward, he crashed into something or someone. Misaki fell to the ground and landed on his butt. He slowly sat up and rubbed the lower part of his back. "Ouch," he said.

"Oh! My bad, I should stop standing in front of a clearing all the time," the tall figure said in front of Misaki.

"Oh! It's alright! I should pay more attention when I'm running," Misaki replied. The figure reached his hand out toward Misaki and pulled him onto his feet. Misaki looked at the figure. He had piercing blue eyes, black hair, and very tall. Misaki also noticed he had pointed ears, fangs, and a tail. "I'm Nowaki, by the way! Are you alright?" Nowaki said with concern. 

"Oh yea, I'm alright," Misaki replied.

"That's good that you're alright. Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to ask what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Misaki. It's nice to meet you," Misaki said reaching out his hand toward Nowaki. Nowaki smiled and shook Misaki's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Misaki! Wow, It's been a while since a human came into the forest," Nowaki said wagging his tail.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Misaki said confused.

"Nowaki!" A voice sounded from outside the clearing.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered to himself. "Come on, Misaki! I wanna introduce you to my mate!"

"Mate?" Misaki scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, he'll love you," Nowaki replied. 

"Um...okay," Misaki replied. 

"Great! Let's go!" Nowaki said grabbing Misaki's wrist and pulling him along.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Misaki thought to himself. 

"Hiro-san, I'm here! Look! I want you to meet someone," Nowaki said behind a figure that was bent down in front of a berry bush. The figure turned around to face Misaki and Nowaki. Misaki was shocked to see that he looks exactly like Nowaki but brown-colored eyes, ears, hair and tail, also he was a little shorter than Nowaki. Nowaki let go of Misaki's wrist and walked over to the figure. The figure stood there shocked. "Look, Hiro-san! A human! Isn't he great," Nowaki said putting his hands on his mate's shoulders.

"Yea! It's been so long since I've seen one," Hiro-san whispered to his mate's ear. Misaki waved at him and Hiro-san waved back with a smile. "Oh, I forgot. Hiro-san this is Misaki and Misaki this is my mate, Hiroki," Nowaki said introducing his mate and his new friend. 

"It's nice to meet you, Hiroki," Misaki reached his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you too, Misaki! Welcome to the Enchanted forest," Hiroki said shaking Misaki's hand.

"Wait, did you say enchanted?" Misaki said shocked. 

"Yep! Everyone that lives inside the enchanted forest are either animals or mythical beings such as dragons, fairies, mermaids, unicorns, and many more," Nowaki said.

"Though dragons are on top of the chain when it comes down to who's more important, Everyone else are lower than them. I don't like dragons at all because-" Hiroki stopped and looked down at the ground. 

"Now, Hiro-san. Let's not get to personal here," Nowaki said putting his hands on Hiroki's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, You're right. We have a friend here after all," Hiroki said with a smile. 

"Wow, he recovered quickly. They are mates after all. Clearly they love each other and the love that they share is absolutely beautiful," Misaki thought to himself. "Um, this is a weird question but what exactly are you? Sorry I didn't ask this earlier," Misaki asked the two. 

"It's alright, but were both wolves," Nowaki said.

"W-Wolves?!"

"Yea!" Nowaki said excitedly.

"You mean you eat smaller animals or even humans?" Misaki slowly backed away from the two. The wolves looked at each other and giggled.

"You've got it all wrong, Misaki. It is true that we can eat smaller animals but-" Nowaki stopped speaking for a second. 

"But what?" Misaki replied.

"We're actually vegetarians," Nowaki continued.

"So you guys just eat plants," Misaki said.

"Yes," Hiroki walked over to a bush and plucked 3 small berries. He handed one to Nowaki and Misaki.

"These are my favorite! Go on! Try it," Hiroki instructed. Misaki put the berry in his mouth and started to eat it. He then swallowed.

"Wow! That is good! What kind of berries are these," Misaki asked.

"There called ruby berries. They get the name from the shape it makes because it's shaped like a ruby and is red. These help improve your metabolism and make your bones grow stronger," Nowaki said looking at the berry and then putting it in his mouth. 

"By the way, Misaki. If you don't mind me asking but what brings you here?" Hiroki asked. 

"Oh...well I followed a bird here but as I followed the trial it left for me, a huge gust of wind came and blew the trial away, N-Now I don't know what to do or how to get home," Misaki said turning away from the pair started to feel tears run down his eyes. Hiroki smiled and walked up to Misaki. He put his hands on Misaki's shoulders. Misaki turned around and started to sob into Hiroki's chest. Hiroki stood there in shock and quickly looked at Nowaki. He then looked down at Misaki and patted his head. "Awww, There, there! It's alright, We'll figure it out," Hiroki said cheering up Misaki. 

"Yea, we'll figure it out together whatever it may be," Nowaki said standing next to Hiroki. Misaki sniffed away his tears. 

"Thanks for cheering me up, you guys," Misaki said wiping away his tears. Nowaki and Hiroki smiled at their new friend. A loud gust of wind nearly blew the forest over.

"Oh no! Not him again," Nowaki whispered.

"Who's him?" Misaki asked.

"A Dragon," Hiroki replied.

"We need to take Misaki to the cave, Hiro-san," Nowaki said looking at Hiroki.

"But it's to far from here, Nowaki," Hiroki replied. "We'll never make it there"

"Then let's transform. It will be faster that way, Hiro-San," Nowaki said putting his hands on Hiroki's shoulder.

"Alright, let's do it," Hiroki said looking at Nowaki.

In a quick second, Hiroki and Nowaki transformed into full blown wolves, walking on four legs, and fur all over. Misaki stood there in shock for a moment. 

"Misaki, climb onto my back," Nowaki said looking at Misaki.

"O-okay," Misaki replied. Misaki climbed onto Nowaki's back.

"Hold on tight, Misaki! This is gonna get a bit bumpy," Hiroki said looking at Misaki while helping him get on to Nowaki's back. Misaki grabbed the soft fur on Nowaki's back. Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other while they nuzzled their heads together. They ran side by side through the forest with Misaki on Nowaki's back. Misaki looked behind him and could hear loud roaring in the distance. He jumped a bit and looked in front of him. They finally approach a large rock cave. Nowaki and Hiroki stopped in front of the cave. "We're here. Misaki, go in the cave and hide. We'll take care of this," Hiroki said pushing Misaki into the cave. 

"But..." Misaki replied.

"It's gonna be okay, we promise," Hiroki said putting a paw on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki smiled. Misaki ran into the cave and found a small hiding place near the mouth of the cave. The couple looked at the cave and at each other. They looked up at the sky as the giant dragon starting morphing itself into a human with remaining wings, horns and tail. The dragon walked up to the two wolves

"Well well what's that I smell," the dragon said, looking at Nowaki and Hiroki. "Could it be a human?" 

"Yokozawa," They said in unison. 

"You know what happens to creatures that take care of a human being," Yokozawa standing tall to intimate the wolves. The wolves changed back into their human forms. They lowered their ears.

"There's no human here," Nowaki spoke up. 

"Hm...I guess my sense of smell is getting worse," Yokozawa said walking up to the cave. "You won't mind if I check your cave, would you?" Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other and had a guilty look on their faces. 

"I thought so," Yokozawa laughed. Misaki heard footsteps entering the cave. Misaki panicked but sat completely still in hiding place. Misaki saw the figure's feet stand in front of him. 

"Hm..." the figure said and turned around out the cave. Misaki peeked outside of the cave to see if the figure was gone.

"Well I guess it was my sense of smell," Yokozawa said walking out of the cave. Hiroki and Nowaki sighed. 

"But if I do see you with a human being again, then the king will have two wolf rugs on his castle floor," Yokozawa said chuckling before he transformed back to his full dragon self and flew up into the sky.

Nowaki and Hiroki ran into the cave as soon as Yokozawa was gone. Misaki crawled out of the hiding spot. "Whew, that was close," Misaki brushing the dirt off of his clothes. Hiroki ran up to Misaki and hugged him tightly. 

"Are you ok, Hiroki?" Misaki asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. We were just so worried," Hiroki said still hugging the boy. 

"It's alright, Hiroki. I'm okay. Without you and Nowaki, I would have been dead meat," Misaki said. Hiroki let go of Misaki and smiled at him. The three of them sat in a circle inside the cave. 

"Do dragons hate humans that much," Misaki asked.

"They don't hate them. It's just the king tries to possess them into dragons. The King and 2 other dragons have to the power to change the human they capture into a dragon," Nowaki said.

"And anyone who is seen to be taking care of a human, will be punished," Hiroki added. "That's why we told you to run into the cave when we arrived here."

"You guys were trying to protect me from getting captured? Even though, if he did find out, You guys would have been punished," Misaki said with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, but we wanted to protect you from them because your our friend. We don't want you to be captured and turned into those mean creatures that want nothing more than pain and death to their subjects," Nowaki said putting his arm around Hiroki. Misaki smiled at the couple. They put their lives on the line to protect him from the evil of this world. But what is it about him that makes him stand out from other humans that have visited here before?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain a mention of Mpreg and little blood! Also cliffhanger at the end. Otherwise please enjoy the rest of the story!

Hiroki and Misaki sat in the dark cave while Nowaki went to go get wood for the fire. 

"So, since I'm going to be stuck in this forest for a while. Can you tell me how the forest works here," Misaki asked. Hiroki looked at Misaki and smiled. 

"Of course! When a human comes into the forest, it's destiny that chooses what that human will become. Although, it looks like your density hasn't decided yet," Hiroki started. He looked at Misaki.

"Oh," Misaki said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Hiroki said nervously. He put a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure it will decide soon and whatever it may be, I'm sure you'll love it," Hiroki continued. Misaki looked up at Hiroki and smiled.

"I hope so. Anyway, please continue. I would love to hear more," Misaki said excitedly. Hiroki smiled back down at Misaki.

"Alright! Your density also chooses if you can have children," Hiroki continued as he looked away from Misaki. Misaki looked at him, confused.

"W-what do you mean by that," Misaki asked.

"Well here whether your a male or female, once you have mated, you will become pregnant," Hiroki continued as he blushed. 

"W-wait, so males can become pregnant here? But, that's impossible," Misaki said looking around the cave.

"But, it's possible here in the enchanted forest. Trust me it's true," Hiroki looked back at Misaki and smiled. "I was pregnant once."

"Wait, you were," Misaki asked. Hiroki nodded at the boy.

"Yes, but he was still beautiful," a voice coming from outside the cave. Hiroki blushed and looked away. Misaki could easily tell by voice who it was outside the cave. It was Nowaki. Nowaki walked into the cave with a pile of sticks in his arms. Misaki got up and rushed over to him to help with the wood. 

"S-shut up! I was not! I was fat, had weird mood swings, and not to mention my weird food cravings. But, the worst part of it was giving birth to our child," Hiroki yelled at Nowaki sitting on the floor. Nowaki set the pile of sticks in front of Hiroki.

"But, I loved every minute of it, Hiro-san," Nowaki said before kissing Hiroki. "You gave birth to our beautiful son." Hiroki blushed. Misaki smiled and put the sticks on top of the pile.

"S-so if you had a child, isn't he here somewhere? I would love to see him," Misaki asked. The two wolves looked at each other and dropped their ears. 

"O-oh, I'm so sorry, I-" Misaki stuttered.

"It's alright, Misaki. Don't be sorry," Hiroki said looking at Misaki. He crawled over to him and started to mess with Misaki's hair. Misaki looked up at Hiroki.

"May I ask what happend? If you guys don't wanna tell me, I'll respect your privacy," Misaki asked. Hiroki glanced over his shoulder to look at Nowaki. Nowaki nodded his head. Hiroki sat down in front of Misaki and looked at his eyes.

"Well, a couple months ago, We were sleeping in the cave. Our son woke up by something and chased it out of the cave. Then all of sudden we heard a loud sound and we noticed that our son was gone. We ran out of the cave looking for him. Until we found a red trail of blood leading to our son's dead body," Hiroki said as he started to tear up. "We still don't know who killed him, ever since then I wasn't in the mood for mating anymore because I didn't want another one of my babies killed again." Nowaki crawled over to his mate and comforted him while he was crying. Misaki felt horrible. How could someone do that to a child? Misaki felt tears run down his face and laid his head on Hiroki's lap. 

"I-i'm so sorry," Misaki cried. 

Nowaki and Hiroki looked down at Misaki. Hiroki smiled and gently patted Misaki's head. Nowaki kissed his mate's cheek and put his hand onto Hiroki's hand that was on top of Misaki's head.

"It's okay, Misaki," Nowaki said.

"N-no, it's not," Misaki sniffed. "How can someone do that to a helpless child? That's so cruel!"

"We don't know and yes, it is cruel. This world isn't peaceful though," Nowaki said nuzzling his head against Hiroki. Misaki looked up at the wolves. He hoped that someday they can have another child inside a peaceful world instead of a blood-thirsty one. They deserve to live in a world where their children can grow up not having to worry about some blood-thirsty animal trying to kill them. Misaki sat on his knees and leaned in to hug the wolves. Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other and looked back at Misaki.

"If you want to, I can be your son. Your adopted son, that is," Misaki said hugging the two wolves. Nowaki and Hiroki smiled at each other.

"We would love too," They said in unison, hugging Misaki. Misaki forgot what it was like to be a part of family and he loved of the very beginning of his relationship with Nowaki and Hiroki. They released from their hug and started to make the fire inside the cave. Not long after, they sat around the fire.

"Misaki, would you like something to drink or eat? You must be pretty hungry," Hiroki asked.

"Um, sure, what do you guys have," Misaki replied.

"Well, I did pick some berries from earlier. I could make them into a drink or something if you like," Hiroki said walking to the back of the cave.

"I'll just eat them if that's okay," Misaki said.

"Alright! Let me get some plates," Hiroki replied from the back of the cave. Hiroki came back from the back of cave with 3 plates in his arms filled with the red berries from earlier. He passed them out to Nowaki and Misaki. Hiroki sat back down at his spot.

"Thank you," they all said in unison and started to eat the berries.

"So, what else should I know about this forest," Misaki asked.

"Well, going back to the whole destiny thing. You can mate with any creature you like. Also, you can mate with females or males that's totally up to you. Once you have chosen your mate, you will become mates for life. Also, you must mate during mating season and if you don't want to be with your mate, you and your mate will become single again. If you accidentally mate before mating season or if you don't love your mate, you won't become mates for life. So, only mate when it's mating season, which is spring," Hiroki said looking at Misaki.

"Oh, that seems simple enough. But, I don't think I'll find a mate until I get out of here. Also, I hate asking about this but when you mate is there any protection from getting pregnant," Misaki asked.

"Oh, don't worry. If your not ready to have children, then you or your mate can use a condom and will be less likely to get pregnant," Nowaki continued. "But somethings to remember if you do have children, is not to give birth in Dragon territory because your children will be taken away and most likely be trained to do missions and serve the king. But, if you do have children outside Dragon territory, they will live along with their parents until they are ready to off on their own."

"W-wait, there's a king,"Misaki asked.

"Yes, there is. He's the ruler of all creatures here and controls everything that goes on in the forest. Also, He's a dragon so the dragons are on the top of the importance and everyone else is under them," Hiroki said as he picked the last berry on his plate. "So, watch out for them. There not to be trusted."

"Okay, I think I know what to do now that I'm gonna be here for a while until I get out of here," Misaki said eating the last berry on his plate. Misaki then yawned. "Wow, what a long day. I think I'll go find a place to rest. Thank you guys for everything." Misaki got up and reached to the opening of the cave. Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other.

"W-wait, Misaki. We want you to stay here for tonight. And tomorrow we will start our journey," Hiroki said walking up to Misaki.

"J-journey," Misaki asked.

"Yea, we decided that its not safe for you here and to move out of this cave before the dragons find you here," Nowaki continued as he walked up Misaki and Hiroki. Nowaki put his hand on Hiroki's shoulder.

"Y-you guys don't need to move out because of me. I'll find somewhere to rest, don't worry," Misaki said.

"But we don't want you to leave. We wanna protect you. We wanna stay by your side forever and were your family now, Misaki," Hiroki said holding Nowaki's hand on his shoulder and smiled at Misaki. 

"R-really," Misaki asked.

"Yes, your part of our family and our son after all," Nowaki replied. Misaki smiled and ran to them hugging them once again. 

"T-thank you," Misaki said hugging the two.

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other, smiling. Misaki looked at Hiroki and Nowaki. 

"Come on, It's time for bed, Misaki. Tomorrow we have a big day and many more ahead of us," Hiroki said leading Misaki back into the cave. Misaki looked back behind him and noticed that Nowaki and Hiroki transformed in their animal forms. Hiroki circled around the fire and laid a few feet away from the fire. Nowaki walked to the back of the cave and when he got back he was carrying a small jar containing what looked like water. He tipped the jar over the fire to pour it out. 

"Misaki," Hiroki called out to Misaki. Hiroki patted a spot next to him. Misaki walked over to Hiroki. Misaki noticed the spot that Hiroki patted at. Misaki blushed. Hiroki wanted Misaki to sleep next to him.

"I-i... u-um..." Misaki stuttered.

"Don't be afraid, Misaki. My fur won't hurt you. Lay your head on the side of my chest and close your eyes," Hiroki said. Misaki crawled over to Hiroki and laid his head on the side of Hiroki's wolf body. Misaki looked up and noticed Nowaki and Hiroki look at him smiling. 

"Um...this is a little embrassing but... could you two howl for me,"Misaki asked. Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other, confused.

"I-i'm sorry... it just helps me sleep...It's relaxing," Misaki said, blushing. " Y-you guys don't have to if you don't want to."

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at him and smiled. Nowaki laid behind Hiroki and took in a huge breath. A beautiful howl exhaled from Nowaki's mouth. Hiroki soon followed. It was the most beautiful thing Misaki ever heard up close. He nuzzled against Hiroki's soft fur and gently closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep. Nowaki and Hiroki looked at sleeping Misaki and smiled. Hiroki laid his head next to Misaki's body and Nowaki laid his on Hiroki's shoulder blade. They fell asleep soon after. The 3 dreaming of what happiness awaits them in their dreams.

 

In Dragon's Territory:

"So he made it into the forest," a man looking out of the castle's window. "Impressive."

"Yes, sir. Are you sure this is the boy that the prophecy was talking about," Yokozawa said looking at the figure. "Should we do something,sir?"

"No, not yet. I'll figure something out. Don't kill him or the others that are helping him until It's time," the figure said stretching his wings.

"Yes sir," Yokozawa replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Tsumori is very flirty toward Misaki in this chapter. Sorry not sorry.

The next morning, Misaki woke up to see that Hiroki and Nowaki were no where to be seen. Misaki got up and looked around the cave. He started to panic as he couldn't find any trace of the wolves. He called out their names as he continued looking around the cave.

"Hiroki? Nowaki? Where are you," Misaki shouted from inside the cave. He soon thought about the dragons that if they found out the Hiroki and Nowaki were protecting him and will kill them. "N-No, It can't happen like this. I got to keep looking," Misaki said to himself. "Come on, Misaki. You got to find them! Maybe there outside somewhere."

Misaki walked over to the entrance of the cave and peeked out. There was no Hiroki, Nowaki or any dragons that may hurt them. He walked out of the cave and started to look outside. He called out their names once again and no one answered. Misaki could feel the fear and the guilt soon fill his body. He walked onto a path that led outside of Nowaki and Hiroki's cave. Misaki walked down the path and soon got tired. He sat down on a fallen tree and soon started to feel sad. He called out once more.

"Hiroki? Nowaki? Please answer me. Where are you," Misaki shouted out. "Please answer me! I miss you guys already. Please be alive and not dead," He thought himself. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Tears started to fill his eyes. "O-Oh no! I can't lose hope for them. But, what if it's true? What if they are really dead? *sigh* I'm sorry Nowaki and Hiroki if I caused you guys so much trouble. I love you, Please come back to me," Misaki said and soon sobbed into his knees. "Maybe I shouldn't come into contact with anyone or they same will happen to them. Hopefully this nightmare will end soon," Misaki thought to himself. 

"Hey! Are you alright," A voice said to Misaki. Misaki lifted his head and looked around. He couldn't see anything.

"Excuse me. Down here," the voice spoke again. Misaki put his legs down and looked forward. He tilted his head down only to find a small raccoon with light brown hair on his head holding a small berry in his paws. Misaki gasped at the animal.

"A R-Raccoon," Misaki asked. 

"Yep! But you didn't answer my question," The raccoon replied.

"O-Oh yea, I'm okay. Sorry," Misaki said with a small look on his face. The raccoon threw his berry into its mouth. It ran over to the fallen tree and jumped onto the trunk. He crawled over so that he was sitting on Misaki's lap. The raccoon stood on it's hind legs and put his paws on Misaki's chest. He looked up to see that Misaki was crying. Misaki shifted a little in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. The raccoon smiled.

"Don't worry I don't have rabies or something. Tell me were you crying a couple seconds ago," The raccoon asked. Misaki nodded his head. The raccoon jumped off of Misaki's lap and sat in front of Misaki. Misaki looked at the raccoon with a confused look on his face. Soon the raccoon turned into a human version of itself. It had the usual raccoon ears and tail but the raccoon had light brown hair and what looked like light purple eyes. He stood up while reached a hand toward Misaki and smiled.

"I'm Tsumori. What's your name," the raccoon named Tsumori asked. Misaki reached his hand toward Tsumori and Tsumori grabbed it with such force. Misaki lost his balance and was caught by Tsumori who was hugging him tightly. 

"U-Um I'm Misaki and you're squeezing me a little tightly," Misaki managed to squeak out.

"Sorry, It's just you're so cute and I wanted to hug you," Tsumori said still hugging Misaki. He soon released Misaki from their hug and smiled. "Now tell me Why were you crying," He asked.

"W-Well I think I lost my parents and I don't know where they are. I think something bad happen to them," Misaki said looking away from Tsumori's face. 

"You don't know that. They might still be around here somewhere. Do they have names? Maybe I can help you find them," Tsumori asked holding Misaki's hands in his. Misaki blushed.

"S-Sure, I don't mind. There names are Nowaki and Hiroki," Misaki replied.

"Nowaki and Hiroki! I know them. Nowaki is my best friend and Hiroki is his mate," Tsumori said. 

"R-Really? You know them," Misaki said excitley.

"Yep! I didn't know they had a child. Congrats to them," Tsumori said clapping his hands together.

"O-Oh actually I'm their adopted son so to speak. I'm not their real son," Misaki said waving his hands in front of Tsumori. 

"Oh silly me! They did have a son before you but he passed away, correct," Tsumori asked.

"Yea, unfortunately," Misaki said looking away from Tsumori. Misaki knew that Nowaki and Hiroki's son died a couple months ago but didn't actually know what or who actually happend to him. When Misaki snapped back into reality, a voice shouted his name in the forest. 

"Hello! Who is it," Misaki shouted back to the forest and soon two figures stood on the path behind Misaki. Tsumori smiled.

"Misaki," the two figures said. Misaki finally realized who they were. It was Hiroki and Nowaki. His adoptive parents.


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki gasped and ran toward the two wolves. Hiroki and Nowaki opened their arms to soon embrace their son in a hug. Misaki finally made it over to them and hugged the wolves. He sobbed into Hiroki's chest while Hiroki held him. Hiroki quietly sobbed while Nowaki held his crying mate and son. Tsumori just stood there and smiled at the family.

"W-We're so sorry, Misaki! We shouldn't have left you in the cave," Hiroki said once he calmed down from crying. Misaki backed up from Hiroki's chest and looked at the wolves. He wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"I-It's alright. I should have stayed in the cave b-but I got scared that you- you," Misaki said before tears started to fall on his face. Hiroki put his hands on Misaki's cheeks.

"Aw, Misaki! It's alright, We're okay," Hiroki said. He embraced Misaki again and looked down at the crying child. He then looked up and noticed Tsumori, who was smirking at him. Hiroki growled deeply and embraced Misaki tighter. Nowaki heard his mate growl and looked over to what he was growling at. 

"Hiro-san, What's wrong," Nowaki asked. Hiroki released himself from the hug and looked at Misaki.

"Misaki, Did that raccoon hurt you," Hiroki asked.

"N-No, he came by while I crying and comforted me until you got here," Misaki replied backing away from the hug and faced Tsumori. Misaki smiled at him and Tsumori smiled back. Hiroki looked at Misaki, then to Tsumori, and back to Misaki. He was confused but did not trust Tsumori in helping Misaki.

"I see," Hiroki said with a confused look on his face. He silently growled toward the raccoon.

"Tsumori! Is that really you," Nowaki asked from behind Hiroki.

"Yep, in the flesh," Tsumori replied with a finger pointing at himself. Nowaki walked over to him and shook his hand. Misaki smiled while Hiroki rolled his eyes.

"Its been a while, hasn't it," Nowaki said excitedly with his tail was wagging from side to side.

"Heck yea, it has. Ever since I got a mate and you and your mate had a pup last month, We have been super busy," Tsumori said. "But its great to see you again!"

"It was great seeing you too! I hope we can see each other again," Nowaki said with a smile on his face. 

"Same here. Well I got to get back to the tree and spend time with the mate if you know what I mean," Tsumori said, slightly hitting Nowaki's arm playfully. Nowaki petted his hurt arm while Tsumori walked away and waving goodbye to Nowaki, Misaki, and Hiroki. Nowaki and Misaki waved back to the raccoon while Hiroki crossed his arms and looked away.

"Haha, silly Tsumori! He's a great friend," Nowaki laughed. He turned to face his mate who was tapping his foot rapidly with an annoyed look on his face while Misaki smiled at them.

"I can't believe you are still friends with that guy," Hiroki said, annoyingly. 

"Aw, Hiro-san, he is just a friend, you are my loving mate. That's a huge difference between friendship and love," Nowaki said walking over to Hiroki and putting his arms around Hiroki. "Besides, I love you and only you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed. "I love you too, Nowaki," he said quietly. Misaki smiled at the wolves. Nowaki kissed Hiroki on his lips very passionatly and started to feel up and down Hiroki's body. Misaki blushed and looked away. He knew what was coming next and didn't want to watch. Hiroki blushed and started to push away Nowaki's hands.

"N-Nowaki, please stop. We're doing this now and in front of Misaki no less. Please, I don't want to do this," Hiroki pleaded. Nowaki bit Hiroki's neck. Hiroki yelped and pushed away Nowaki with all his might. Misaki turned around at the sudden sound. Nowaki fell to the ground. Misaki was in shock. He thought that they were in love and that they wouldn't do anything to hurt each other like this. Nowaki was shocked by Hiroki's sudden anger toward him. Hiroki panted really hard and then realized what he had done.

"N-Nowaki, I-I'm sorry. Are you okay," Hiroki asked bending down to help Nowaki on his feet. Nowaki smiled.

"It's alright, Hiro-san! Don't be sorry, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you," He replied when he got up. "And especially not in front of Misaki, either. Therefore, I'm sorry." 

Misaki smiled. "It's okay, Nowaki. Honest." 

Nowaki smiled and looked back at Hiroki. He walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Please forgive me, Hiro-san."

Hiroki felt guilty when Nowaki said that. He placed his hands on the sides of Nowaki's face. "I forgive you, Nowaki. Don't worry about it, okay," Hiroki continued.

Nowaki nodded and placed another kiss on Hiroki's lips.

"Okay, I love you, Hiro-san. Don't you ever forget that," Nowaki smiled. Hiroki blushed.

"I love you too, Nowaki," Hiroki replied. They smiled at each other and turned to Misaki. "We're sorry again, Misaki. Hope we didn't scare you," Nowaki asked with his ears lowered. Misaki noticed the two wolves were feeling guilty.

"It's alright. Honest, but I'm glad you guys worked it out together," Misaki replied with a smile. The wolves looked at each other and smiled.

"We promised it won't happen again, Misaki," Hiroki said walking over to Misaki and putting his hand on Misaki's shoulder. "And when we make a promise, We don't ever break a promise," Nowaki continued as he walked over to Hiroki and Misaki. He placed a hand on Misaki's free shoulder and his other hand on Hiroki's hips. "Wolves honor."

Misaki smiled at the two. He felt like a true wolf to his adoptive family of wolves. It made him feel as if he would find his destiny soon enough. The sun began to hide behind the trees and turned the sky into many shades of different colors.

"Hey Misaki, before we head back to the cave. How about we show you around where we live," Nowaki asked. 

"Yeah, that way I can kind of get how everyone and everything get along here," Misaki replied with a smile. 

"But, let's try and hurry before it gets dark before we lose the trail to get back home," Hiroki chimed in.

Hiroki and Nowaki showed Misaki how the everyone and everything exists in the same balance. If someone or something is to disturb that balance, the forest will surely turn for the worst. They saw a lot of families of different creatures just happily playing in the clearings without a care in the world. It reminded Misaki how him and his brother used to be but now family with Hiroki and Nowaki. 

"We are one," Nowaki and Hiroki said to Misaki on their trip around the forest where they lived. They made it back to the clearing where they were before.

"Did you have fun, Misaki," Nowaki asked, wagging his tail in wolf form. Misaki got off of Nowaki and was amazed of literally everything.

"Sure did, Thanks again for showing me," He said before bending down and hugging the wolves. Hiroki and Nowaki hugged their son back. They released themselves from their hug.

"Well, we should be heading back to the cave now," Hiroki said turning his face toward the entrance that he and Nowaki found. 

"Aw, Can't we stay here a little longer, Hiro-san? The sky looks beautiful between the trees, It reminds me of how beautiful you look," Nowaki replied with a blush on his face.

"S-Stop comparing me to things," Hiroki said back with also blush on his face. Nowaki smiled.

"But, its true though, Hiro-san!"

Nowaki and Hiroki took at least 10 minutes of talking about things that reminded them of each other. Meanwhile, Misaki stood there watching the two wolves. He smiled at them. He soon noticed the bird from yesterday fly towards him. The bird dropped a weird kind of green stone in front of Misaki and flew over his head. He picked up the green stone and studied it. 

"What's this," Misaki said as he held the stone in his hand. The stone glowed a green color. "What the-" Misaki said before some force began to drag him with mighty strength. Misaki screamed. Hiroki and Nowaki heard Misaki scream. The two wolves ran after Misaki. Wondering where it was taking their Misaki?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody, I'm very sorry that I've been very inactive on here lately... Anyways I hope to get back on here and finish these stories. I really appreciate all the positivity on my stories so Thank you <3

"Ahhhhh," Misaki screamed as this gem he was holding was basically dragging him on the forest ground.

"Misaki," Nowaki and Hiroki screamed as they ran behind him. They ran as hard as their legs could carry them. Misaki was trying his best to dodge rocks, bushes and other things that was on the forest floor. Misaki turned his head to the side and saw his parents running after him.

"Please help me Hiroki and Nowaki," Misaki said while looking at them. 

"Don't worry, Misaki. We're coming," Hiroki yelled after them. Then all of a sudden, the gem stopped in front a giant rock. Misaki looked around to see that he was in an open clearing with a giant rock in front of him. Misaki panted and gently stood up from the ground. The gem in his hand was still glowing which made Misaki very confused.

"W-what the hell is up with this forest! First I was amazed by the beauty of it all and then do this to me," He yelled while grasping the gem in his hand tightly. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Well at least that part is over," he said. He looked down to see that all of his clothes were covered in dirt. "Oh great!"

He stared to pat off all of the dirt off of his clothing and looked around once more. To notice that Hiroki and Nowaki were still not there.

"I wonder where they could be," he thought to himself. Then, Misaki could hear two familiar voices calling his name. 

"I'm here, you guys. In front of a giant stupid rock," He yelled toward the sound of his parents. 

"Misaki," Nowaki and Hiroki said in unison once they found their son again. Hiroki ran up to him and gave him a loving hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," he said releasing himself from their embrace and looked at Misaki's clothes. "My, you are so dirty," He giggled.

"Yea, I know. But, It's alright though. Besides what took you guys so long to get here," Misaki asked. Hiroki looked at Nowaki. 

"We got a little side-tracked," Nowaki said smiling while holding a branch with tons of berries on it.

"But, Nowaki mostly ate them all," Hiroki said annoyingly.

"What? Their delicious," Nowaki replied. "Here you go, Misaki," he said as he tossed a couple of berries to Misaki. 

Misaki caught the berries with the other remaining hand that wasn't holding the gem. He ate them right up.

"So, this is where that stupid gem dragged you here for," Hiroki asked while looking at the strange looking rock. The rock was not any type of small rock like ones you would see on the ground in the forest. It looked like it could hold something inside like a cave or like tunnel. But, it looked like nobody could get inside. 

"Huh? What's that," Misaki asked while pointing at a shape in the middle of the rock. 

"That's odd. I've been to this clearing before but even that giant rock wasn't here before," Nowaki said. "And not many rocks are this giant or have a strange shape in the middle of it?"

The trio was very confused and stared confusingly toward the rock. The shape in the rock began to emit a green light around it. Misaki looked at the gem in his hand and handed toward the shape in the rock. The gem levitated from his hand and floated toward the shape. Soon the gem fitted itself into the shape and it glowed a green light. The rock began to shake and Misaki's parents instincts kicked in. Nowaki and Hiroki crowded around Misaki while Misaki stood in awe. The slab of rock moved over to the side and showing its inside.

"What the hell," Hiroki said while clinging to Nowaki and Misaki. "Is this thing gonna kill us or something?"

Misaki pushed away Hiroki and Nowaki. He looked inside the rock.

"It looks like a tunnel or something," he said taking a few steps into the tunnel. 

"Misaki, I don't think this is a good idea," Nowaki said with a concerned look on his face.

"I agree with Nowaki on this one too," Hiroki said next to Nowaki. Misaki looked back at his parents. He felt that it was a bad idea too but another thing was dragging him closer into the tunnel. 

"L-let's just try it out and if things get weird then we'll get out right away," He said. "I just feel like this is something that I need to do for some reason."

Hiroki and Nowaki looked at each other. Nowaki smiled. 

"Sounds like a plan, Misaki," Nowaki said while walking into the tunnel. 

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you two," Hiroki said annoyed while walking into the tunnel.

"Aw, come on Hiroki. We haven't had this type of adventure in a while," Nowaki said as he gestured his hand to his mate. Hiroki blushed and took his hand in Nowaki's.

"Don't push it either," Hiroki said while him and Nowaki walked farther into the tunnel. They caught up to Misaki who had a giant smile on his face. They looked around to see if there was any evidence of light before they got farther into the darken tunnel. But, no luck. The trio at looked at each other and began to turn back. Until a few lighting bugs flew behind them and they looked behind them to see that the tunnel was lighted up with Fireflies. They were in awe and in shock. They headed farther deeper into the tunnel with lighting bugs guiding their way.

Toward their walk into the tunnel, they came across what looked like cave drawings on the side of tunnel. With pictures that looked like half-human and half-animals creatures celebrating what looked like a celebration of some sort. 

"What is this," Misaki asked while looking around at the drawings. Hiroki and Nowaki also looked at the drawings on the walls of the tunnel. They finally saw a light toward the end of tunnel. The trio ran toward the end of tunnel. Once they reached the end of the tunnel, it wasn't morning yet but just the stars and the moon glinting in sky.

"Well I'm glad we're out of that scary place," Hiroki said while still holding hands with Nowaki. 

"Aw, come on Hiro-san. It wasn't that bad not with those lighting bugs lighting our way out here," Nowaki replied as he nuzzled his head against Hiroki's. Hiroki growled annoying and then blushed really hard. Misaki smiled at his parents. Until a lighting bug buzzed in front of him and Misaki looked around to find a odd drawing on the rock that was covered in vines and trees. He walked over to it and began to clear the vines away. Misaki gasped. 

"Hiroki and Nowaki, Come quick," he said staring at the drawing in shock. Nowaki and Hiroki stood behind Misaki.

"What is it, Misa-," Nowaki said before he was cut off of the sudden shock.

The picture showed a young man all dressed in white that looked exactly like Misaki. But, it wasn't the only thing that looked odd. There were two drawings of two wolves that had the same color fur color as Hiroki and Nowaki. But they weren't the only animals in the drawing. There was a drawing of light brown deer, a black mountain lion, and a gray rabbit. The trio stood in shock and looked at the top of the drawing. It had the saying "The Prophecy that would save us all."

"What could this mean," Misaki thought to himself as he stood in front of the drawing.


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki and the two wolves stared at the strange cave drawing. They were confused. What could it mean? That question would replay over and over in their heads.

"It shouldn't concern us right," Misaki asked. "Maybe they are talking about a different prophecy. It can't be right."

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other then back at Misaki. Hiroki walked up and stood next to Misaki. He crouched next to the drawing and put his hands on the drawing. 

"Hmmm," He hummed as he ran his hands over the drawing. "Just what I thought"

"What is it, Hiro-san," Nowaki asked.

"Its old," Hiroki replied. "Besides this is our first time ever hearing about this "prophecy"

Hiroki backed away from the drawing to join Misaki and Nowaki. Misaki was still confused with this whole thing but something about it made it special and important.

"You mean you guys never heard of this until just now," Misaki said.

"Nope, even this rock wasn't here in this clearing before. Hiro-san and I never seen it here. We've been to this clearing many times before. Right, Hiro-san," Nowaki asked.

"Nowaki is right. Even before you got here Misaki, this is rock has never been here. Besides its way to heavy and big to roll over here," Hiroki replied. 

"They do have a point and besides they said before that they haven't seen this rock here before," Misaki thought to himself. Could someone moved here on purpose to distract them or something? The possibilities of what could happen started to make Misaki's head hurt and he started to get tired. "I don't know what this could mean, you guys. Maybe it doesn't even concern us at all."

"Maybe you're right Misaki. We should just forget about this nonsense and find somewhere to rest for the night," Hiroki suggested. 

"I agree. This place gives me the creeps and not the good kind," Nowaki said while looking around. 

"Oh, who's the scaredy wolf now," Hiroki joked. Misaki chuckled.

"Hiro-san, you know I don't like these places," Nowaki replied with ears lowered. Hiroki walked over to his mate and kissed his forehead to comfort him.

"I know, I was just joking silly," Hiroki said. Nowaki smiled and kissed his mate's cheek. Misaki smiled.

"Come on you two lovebirds. Let's go find somewhere to sleep," Misaki joked back at his parents. They laughed and started to make their way to a nearby clearing. Once in the clearing, Hiroki and Nowaki transformed in their wolf forms. When they got comforted, Misaki nuzzled next to them. They said their good-nights to each other and slowly fell asleep.

Misaki opened his eyes and when he did, He noticed that the forest was different. Instead of different forest colors, this forest was completely white. But, there was something that was also different as well. There was no sign of Hiroki and Nowaki anywhere. Misaki instantly stood up on his feet and started to look for them. But, it was no luck. Before he could give up, he saw a light emit from the trees. He ran as fast as he could until he started to hear a familiar sound of wings flapping and roaring. Misaki looked up in the sky while running before running into a large animal. He fell backwards and started to crawl backwards when he noticed what creature it was. It was similar to the dragon that Hiroki and Nowaki protected him before. He was a very large, green dragon with piercing gray eyes. The dragon started to laugh at Misaki while he walked around to block the light emitting itself from the trees. Misaki got up and look around to escape. He saw another light and ran over to it as fast he could. Looking over his shoulder to see that the green dragon was chasing him. Once he got to the other light, there was another dragon but blue and slightly smaller than the green dragon. Misaki stopped in front of the dragon and stood in shock. The blue dragon chuckled at him. Misaki slowly backed away from the two dragons as far away from them as possible. The two dragons closed in on him. Misaki felt really light-headed and soon passed out with the last thing that he could hear was the two dragons laughing at him as he collapsed. Misaki screamed once he was out of the nightmare. But, before he woke up. Misaki experience a couple seconds of hearing loss. All it was faint echoes. It never happened to him before but regained itself as soon as he opened his eyes and started breathing heavily. Hiroki and Nowaki obviously worried rushed over to him as fast as they could.

"Misaki, What's wrong," Hiroki asked, worriedly with Nowaki standing next to him. Misaki sat up and put one of his hands on the side of his head. He had a severe headache after waking up from the dream. Within a couple seconds, the headache disappeared.

"Oh, uh... it was just a nightmare," Misaki replied while looking at the worried wolves. The wolves looked at each other and back at Misaki with worried looks.

"Must have been some nightmare," Nowaki said. "You screamed really loud, Misaki. We thought that it was serious."

"Oh, I screamed to wake them up," Misaki thought to himself. "But I didn't hear it."

"That's wierd. I didn't even hear myself scream when I woke up. Did I just expierence hearing loss," Misaki asked. Hiroki and Nowaki wided their eyes in shock.

"But, can you hear us now," Nowaki asked. Misaki nodded his head in agreement. Nowaki looked at Hiroki who was very worried but relieved that Misaki could them again.

"Well, never have I heard of someone losing their hearing after waking up from a nightmare or dream. But, we're glad you're alright now, Misaki. We were very worried," Hiroki said while he crawled over to Misaki to comfort him. Nowaki soon joined his mate and his son in the embrace. Misaki blushed while his parents hugged him.

"Thank you, guys. That was very scary," Misaki said. 

"I bet it was," Nowaki replied. "But, we're just glad your alright now and hopefully you don't have to go through that again." Hiroki released himself from the embrace and stood up.

"I know what could make you feel better, Misaki. How about we find some breakfast," Hiroki suggested. Nowaki smiled and stood up to join his mate. Misaki smiled and slowly got up to join his parents in search for some breakfast. After eating breakfast, Misaki and the wolves sat down to rest their tummies. Once finishing resting their stomachs, they carried on with their journey. They walked down the path with Misaki walking in between the two wolves. Misaki heard of what he heard a faint scream.

"Do you guys hear that," he asked the wolves. The wolves moved their ears around to pick up from where the sound was coming from. 

"Sounds like a scream for help," Nowaki said before transforming into his wolf body and searching the ground for its scent. "And its coming from that way."  
Nowaki pointed with his wolf nose onto a path that was off of the orginal trail. Misaki lead the way down the path before being stopped with Nowaki tugging his end of his hood.

"Misaki, I don't think this is a good idea. It might be dangerous," Nowaki said looking up at Misaki. Misaki looked down at Nowaki in shock. He turned his head back towards where the sound was coming from and looked back at Nowaki.

"But what if someone needs our help," He asked Nowaki. Misaki knelt down so that he was face to Nowaki. "If it something that doesn't cocern us then we can turn back. Promise."  
Nowaki looked up at his mate who smiled back down at him. He sighed and looked back at Misaki.

"Promise," Nowaki replied with smile. Misaki smiled back at him before hugging Nowaki. Nowaki was is shock and hugged Misaki back. Misaki got up and walked toward the sound. Hiroki transformed into his wolf self and walked over to Nowaki. He nuzzled his head against Nowaki's. The black wolf blushed. 

"He's brave like you, you know that," Hiroki said. Nowaki licked the side of Hiroki's furred cheek.

"He caring like you," Nowaki replied. Hiroki blushed. The two wolves caught up with Misaki. Misaki stood behind a tree and looked out into the clearing. He was shocked to see a sandy-blondish deer bound by rope around its ankles and was struggling to get free. Misaki gasped and rushed over to the deer. 

"Please help me," the deer asked Misaki.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you," Misaki replied. He started to untie the knot on the rope. Just when the deer was starting to calm down, he started to scream and thrash itself. Misaki started to calm down to the deer but noticed how worried it looked.

"Can you please try to calm down? I'm trying to help you out here," Misaki said, annoyed.

"I realize that but how can I when there's a giant bear behind you," the deer replied. With that, Misaki looked over his shoulder. There standing behind him was giant brown bear that was growling at him. Misaki fell backwards and gasped. The bear started to walk slowly over to Misaki and the deer. Misaki curled himself next to the deer preparing for the worst to come but before that Hiroki and Nowaki jumped into action. They both growled at the bear and backing it into a corner to distract the bear from Misaki. Misaki realized what they were doing and had to quickly untie the rope. He succesfly untied the rope. The deer stopped screaming realizing he was free. 

"There you're free, run quickly," Misaki said to the deer while slowly getting up from the ground. The deer smiled up at Misaki and transformed into a young man that had remaining antlers, ears and tail. The deer slowly got up but stumbled forward. Luckly Misaki was still there to catch him when he fell. Misaki held him up with his remaining force.

"Hey, you alright," He asked before looking down where the deer's ankles were bound. They were bloody and had huge glashes on them. Misaki was in shock and held the deer against his body. The deer started to breathe heavily due to the blood loss. Misaki called out to Hiroki and Nowaki for help. While Nowaki and Hiroki were still fighting the bear, Misaki's green gem started to glow inside his pant's pocket. Misaki looked at it and tried to grab while holding the deer with the other. He finally got it out of his pocket. The bear that Hiroki and Nowaki was fighting stopped moving. Misaki looked at the bear and held out the gem to where the bear could see it. The bear turned around and ran back into the forest. 

"Wow, this gem could do more than drag me through the woods," Misaki said while the glow from the gem started to faint. Hiroki and Nowaki transformed into their human forms with remaining animal parts. 

"Misaki, are you alright," Hiroki asked. 

"I'm fine, Hiroki. But, he isn't. He's bleeding and has a huge glash on his ankles," Misaki replied looking down at the deer.

"Oh my, " Hiroki said in shock. "Let's get him somewhere safe so he rest."  
Misaki held one side of the deer while Nowaki held the other side with Hiroki leading the way to the safe place. They placed the deer on a tree stump. Nowaki fixed the deer's ankles while Misaki and Hiroki watched from afar. 

"Wow, Nowaki's really good at this stuff," Misaki said to Hiroki. 

"He's always willing to help others plus he's gotten some practice with being a doctor with that racoon, Tsumori," Hiroki said with his arms crossed.

"Oh so that's why,huh," Misaki thought to himself. 

"By the way, Misaki how did you stop that bear from fighting us," Hiroki asked. Misaki pulled out the gem and held it in one of his hands.

"It's because of this. This gem started to glow again and I guess it stopped the bear from attacking all of us," Misaki replied. 

"Huh? Wow, if it did all that then maybe its important," Hiroki said while looking around the area. He went over to the long grass nearby. Hiroki walked back to Misaki and suggested that Misaki give him the gem. Misaki gave Hiroki the gem and he put it onto the long piece of grass. Hiroki tied the long piece of grass along with the gem in the middle around Misaki's neck like a necklace.

"There! Looks perfect and this way you won't lose it this way because it will be around your neck," Hiroki said with his hand on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki smiled and hugged Hiroki.

"Thanks Hiroki. It looks amazing," Misaki said while hugging Hiroki. They released themselves from the hug. Misaki and Hiroki walked over to the deer and Nowaki. Nowaki patched up the deer's ankles with whatever he could find. Once he was done, the deer was all fixed up.

"Hey, you feeling better now," Misaki asked the deer.

"Yea, Thanks for saving me back there. I don't know what I could have done if you guys didnt come," The deer replied. "My name is Shinobu. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Misaki. This brown wolf is Hiroki and that black one is Nowaki. It's nice to meet you too," Misaki said to introduce them all. Hiroki and Nowaki smiled.

"So, where you guys going," Shinobu asked.

"We're trying to get Misaki back home," Nowaki replied.

"But, lately I don't think I wanna leave here because you guys have it made here. Its absolutly beautiful by what I experience," Misaki said while itching the back of his head. They all smiled. Misaki blushed.

"Um, pardon if I'm rude but could I join you guys as well. I happen to know a guy that could help us," Shinobu asked.

"Really," Misaki and the wolves said in unison.

"Yea, actually. He owns a bar a couple miles away from here and also knows how to get a nearby town," Shinobu replied. Misaki looked at the two wolves. They formed a group around each other while Shinobu sat on the tree stump. They all agreed to let Shinobu join them since he knows a possible way to get back home. 

"Alright, Shinobu. Welcome to the family," Misaki said. Shinobu gasped and ran over to Misaki to hug him.

"I've never been in a family with a human and two wolves before. With the wolves being my parents and Misaki as my older brother," Shinobu said excitedly. Misaki looked down at the deer and smiled. Nowaki and Hiroki couldn't resist getting in the hug. After they finished with the group hug, Shinobu lead the way to the nearby town with Misaki, Hiroki, and Nowaki trailing behind showing them more to the forest that they have never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!! I'm back with a new fanfiction AU! This time it mixes Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi with a fairytale twist. So come join the adventure!


End file.
